The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings and more particularly to a bracket for use with a retractable awning which is adapted to retain a pair of supporting arms in confined juxtapositional relationship when the awning is in a retracted position.
Retractable awnings of the type which are adapted to be extended from a retracted position adjacent to a supporting surface to an extended position wherein an awning sheet protrudes outwardly away from the supporting surface have long been a desirable item for a window covering, patio cover and the like. With the recent advent of the recreational-type vehicles or motor homes, retractable awnings have taken on numerous designs so that they can be quickly and easily extended into a use position when the recreational vehicle is not in motion and just as quickly and easily retracted into a storage position adjacent to the side of the vehicle. When in the storage position, it is important that the component parts of the retractable awning be securely positioned so that when the recreational vehicle is in motion the air currents along the side of the vehicle do not damage or release the awning from its retracted storage position. To this end, numerous supporting and bracing arm arrangements have been developed which cooperate with brackets mounted on the side of the vehicle to positively and reliably secure the supporting arms as well as the remainder of the awning assembly adjacent the side of the vehicle. An example of such an awning assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,874 of Albert Upton, Jr. which is of common ownership with the subject application.